


The Next Generation Files.

by andiais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cousin Incest, F/M, Halloween, Harry Potter Next Generation, Horror, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zombies, insane!Victoire, potter madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiais/pseuds/andiais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of fics and Ficlets concerning the Potter and Weasley children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy finds cold comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter

"I called off the wedding today. It was just impossible to carry on, to pretend. I know I can't have what I want, who I want, but I just can't love the one I'm with either. Not the way Victoire needs." Grass was twisted to shreds between trembling fingers.

"Gran's not impressed either. Not because the weddings off. Not because of why the weddings off, but because it was handled with 'less grace than a jarvey in a nursery school.' She's something, isn't she, my Gran. When I told her, she just smiled and told me that it wasn't a surprise, but that she wished I'd accepted it, and myself sooner. Then she kissed me and told me she loved me. I know how lucky I am, to have her." The trembling fingers that had shredded the grass, not tinged a faint green, rubbed at wet, teary eyes.

"Harry knows too. He just hugged me and said that while he can't say he knows what I'm going through, he's going to go through it with me. When I broke down even more, and told him who, he just smiled and said I had good taste. How did he become so understanding and accepting? I couldn't do it, if I were him."

"After all, it's his oldest son I'm planning on trying to seduce. That's right. James. Little git face Jamie Potter who used his dads wand make his hair match mine when he was four. Jamie Potter who cried when Lily ripped the arm of Professor Rascal Von Widdlepuss the third. That was his teddy bear, by the way. Jim Potter who was the first person in over twenty years to manage the Hogwarts circuit, with girls, may I just add; you know, to point out the futility of my situation. James Potter, whose lips twitch slightly to the left when I turn my hair purple. James potter whose voice is enough to make my legs tremble and make my....well, you don't need to hear that, do you."

"James Potter who would laugh his arse off and then tell me to fuck off if I told him I loved him."

Teddy raised his hand. Fingers that were no longer trembling, thanks to his outpouring, brushed gently against marble, tracing names with a loving caress, and a soft sigh.

"Thanks for listening Mum, Dad. I love you."


	2. Safe Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion to Cold Comfort.

"I have to tell you, it was a shock.  I mean, there I am, trying to  get back to the table from the bar, when suddenly, his lips are on mine, his hands are in my hair and oh my god but it's incredible.  We ended up in the alley behind the three broomsticks, him up against the wall and I went where no man had gone before!  I wont embarrass us all with details, but I have to say, if the kiss was incredible, the rest was literally divine."  His grin stretched from ear to ear, eyes shining in the sunlight.  
  
  
"Going public wasn't easy, however.  Lily declared us disgusting, Rose asked Gran if it was incest, to which Gran told her it wasn't, but didn't say anything else.  I wonder if it was shock or something else.  The best result was Hugo.  He asked if he could watch! Yeah, watch, the little perv."  Laughter rang out, low but genuine.  
  
"I love him.  I didn't realise it was possible to feel so right with someone.  When he touches me, I melt.  When he smiles at me, I feel like I could go and conquer the world.  He truly amazing and I'm so very, very lucky.  One day, the rest of the Family will realise that too.  And that it's not just a phase."  
  
James stood, brushing grass from his trousers and smiling down at the headstones.  "Don't worry Aunt Tonks, Uncle Remus, he's in safe hands.  I'll take very good care of your boy.  Our boy now, eh?"


	3. Sibling Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was hers and she would do anything to keep him. Even break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Weasley/Hugo Weasley.

He was beautiful, Rose realized as she gazed down the length of her body, watching him lower his head, feeling his tongue gently flicker over her swollen clit. The muscles in his back rippled with every movement, sleek and shining with a thin film of sweat. His hair, only a shade or two darker than her own was a stark contrast to her pale skin. His nails dug into her thighs,creating small bloody crescents. 

As he raised himself to his knees, settling between her outspread legs, gazing down at her and positioning his cock against her cunt, she smiled; a smile full of twisted satisfaction. As he entered her roughly, pulling her off the bed at her hips, slamming into her so violently that she had to brace her hands against the headboard to push back towards him, she knew that he was hers forever now. She had ruined him, twisted him and set him free with one lust filled desperate kiss, and he was never going to leave her.

As his long, elegant fingers pinched her nipple and twisted it sharply, her cry of pleasure mixed with his own. As those fingers traveled lower to repeat the actions on her clit, she knew he was close and caught his gaze. This was the final hurdle, the final binding and she would not miss this moment. As her abdomen clenched, as her cunt began to spasm and tremors ran through every part of her body, she forced her eyes to stay open and grinned victoriously as his head fell back and she felt him fill her with his seed.

As they fought to regain their breath, and settled next to each other, she reached out and gently moved some sweat drenched hair from his eyes. "I love you Hugo, brother mine."

He smiled, told her he loved her too, and as they drifted off to sleep, wrapped around one another. She had won, and nobody would take her brother from her.

He was hers.


	4. What A Laugh Can Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Laugh can save you, if it comes from the right mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter

As I raised my heavy feeling head up from the bar, where I was slumped, nose practically in my drink, I heard the most amazing sound. It wasn't a sound I was particularly accustomed to any more. Laughter, low and genuine travelled across from a table in the corner of the pub. It went straight through my hard won facade, born of months of rows, tears and fist fights with Tom.

It didn't remind me of Tom's laugh. Tom's laugh was slightly bitter; somewhat jaded. It had been the first thing that attracted me to him, for it seemed to say "Here is a man who has lived; and who knows life is tough, that life isn't fair. A man who has learned to laugh at the pain, and win that way." I had been born into this knowledge, born into a war that had stolen my parent's lives and my families' faith in human decency.

What I didn't realise was that Tom's laugh was a sign of other things. His bitterness travelled over to every part of his life. When I passed my final Auror exams, he told me it was only because of my "precious Uncle Potter's influence". When Harry asked me to move in with them while I got the money together for a place of my own, now that all the kids had moved out and left them with more room than they knew what to do with, Tom accused me of fancying Harry. So I refused Harry's offer and went to live with Tom, where he became my jailer and my owner all at once. He named me Pet and made me beg, and I began to believe it was my place in life; a half werewolf freak who deserved nothing more than he got, and a lot less than Tom.

The moment I broke free came two weeks ago. Tom was fucking me, from behind, as always, and I suddenly realised that he was no good. No good for me or anyone else. When he had finished and had drifted off to a post orgasmic sleep, I dressed, packed and ran. I ran to the one person I could trust to be there. Harry, who held me close I cried and wept with me as I told him everything.

Since then, I'd been going straight from work to the pub, drowning my sorrows and stumbling into the nearest alley with anyone who would have me.

As I listened to that wonderful, touchable, free sounding laugh, I realised that the person who owned that laugh could save me. Could teach me to laugh like that. Looking over to the table the laugh was drifted out from, I felt my heart stop, my breath fly out of me in a gasp. Our eyes met, and he smiled; a sweet, gentle smile full of promise and affection and a desire that had been hidden. As he walked towards me, I stood. As he reached me, I reached for him.

"Hey Teds. Fancy a chat at mine?"

"I think I'd like that James."

As James Potter drew me out of the pub and towards his flat, I left Tom and his cynical, cruel laugh behind. I was saved by a Potter once again.


	5. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always happened, no matter how often he promised himself it wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/Hugo Weasley

The gasp of shock seemed to fill the alleyway, but Teddy didn't pause for a second. As footsteps sounded, moving quickly away from them, he grabbed a handful of Hugo's hair and dragged his head back sharply, his lips barely touching Hugo's ear.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? Knowing that Albus saw us. Saw my cock sliding into you, heard you wimpering. You fucking love knowing that he watched me fuck you up against a wall in this alley like some two knut whore."

"Oh....fuck....yes." Hugo responded, breath coming in small pants, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the grimy brick, nails tearing in the pursuit of control.

"Gonna make you come all over those bricks. Make you scream and beg and die just a little." Teddy's words fueled Hugo's want, the fingers in his hair adding that delicious edge of pain.

Teddy was right, Hugo realized in a strange moment of clarity. He did enjoy getting caught whilst Teddy was fucking him, but Teddy didn't know the truth behind it. Every time someone caught them, Hugo hoped that they would realize it was Teddy who was fucking him. Teddy who could make him come with just a hand on cock and word in ears, pouring like poisoned honey into his mind.

In the past three months, they had been caught inflagranté eight times. Of course, Teddy always looked different each time they fucked, his ability making it easier for their "indiscretions" to remain anonymous; at least for Teddy. Hugo had endured 3 talks from his mother and two from his father about the need to respect himself, settle down and find the right person. He had sat through 2 family dinners with Albus staring at him like he'd grown another head; Lily looking at him like he was a total enigma and James giving him the thumbs up when nobody else was looking.

When he told Teddy about these things, Teddy merely smirked and told Hugo how funny it was that no one realised it was him. He would pull Hugo towards him gently, kiss him, caress him and remind him that they couldn't let anyone find out. That they would be disowned should any one know that they were sleeping together; branded disgusting, wrong and cast out from the family. Then Teddy would drag him to closest surface, be it a wall, or a table or a chair, and proceed to fuck Hugo until his throat was raw, his legs gave way and his lips bled from being bitten.

Hugo was brought back the present by the feeling of teeth biting into the back of his neck, and the firm grip on his cock. Any feelings of hurt and shame, the knowledge that Teddy would never love him, never claim him publicly melted away with every thrust, every grunt and moan and incoherent mumble from his lover.

"Feels.....good....amazing...christ...Hugo..." Teddy gasped, the words sounding pained.

Hugo merely whined in response, pushing back, trying to force Teddy into him further.

Teddy's hand moved faster on Hugo's cock, one finger ghosting over the slit on every upstroke, and Hugo felt his knees give way, felt the blood rushing through his veins. He saw fireworks bursting behind his eyelids, and felt Teddy come, felt the nails dig into his hips and heard Teddy's muffled whimper.

Hugo watched with a sinking heart as Teddy cleaned himself and pulled his jeans up, changing his hair back to it's original colour and length; knowing that as soon as they left this alley, he would be forgotten, ignored until the next time Teddy felt desperate for a shag.

James smirking comment of "Seriously, mate, you have to tell me how you do it!" on his reappearance in the pub only served to make him feel worse.

Standing in the crowded pub, watching Teddy as he flirted with the barmaid, finger running up and down the length of her arm, Hugo swore to himself that he would never let it happen again.

But he knew it would, it always did.


	6. Lies and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he was wrong, but it wasn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/Hugo Weasley. Companion to Secrets and Lies.

Teddy knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that he was making Hugo feel cheap and used and unbearably hurt. He knew that Hugo longed for the day when Teddy would embrace him in public, make it known that he loved Hugo. And he did love Hugo.

But how could he tell him that Hugo as his lover couldn't compete with his family. Hugo couldn't take the place of Uncle Harry, the only father he had ever known. His caress couldn't replace Aunt Hermione, who was the only reason he'd managed to pass his Auror's exams.

Hugo's heated flesh couldn't replace Aunt Ginny's soft words of encouragement and commiseration, would never compare to Uncle Ron's quidditch rants.

Hugo's laughter would never fill the hole left by the loss of Lily's giggle's when he made funny faces. His smile would not replace James' smug grin when returning home from a date.

How could he tell Hugo that his love simply wasn't enough to make the loss of his whole world worthwhile? As he sat, flirting with a woman who in truth held no attraction for him, he swore that he would never let it happen again.

But he knew it would, it always did. Because Teddy was his own worst enemy.


	7. The Closest Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is often the closest cut you can possibly feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter

Breath spilling from blood blushed lips, sweat beading on the upper lip and sliding slowly down the smooth slope of a sculpted cheekbone. Eyes widening, green fire glowing eerie from them, surrounding the expanse of black that pulls in the light from the one lit candle lamp on the wall above them.

 

The call of his name, a moan that carrying lust and desperation in equal quantities. Fingers skittering across his heated flesh like the fluttering of moths wings, gentle, soft and hesitant. Lips grazing his inner thigh, moving on and on until they close around his cock and begin the slow upwards spiral of his pleasure.

 

Soft thick hair tangles around his fingers, giving him control of the mouth attached to him; allowing him to move it faster and harder. To go deeper and deeper until he can go no further. Teeth scraping gently along the underside of his cock, the small frisson of fear adding a new level to his desire.

 

Lightening flashes behind his closed eyelids, breath stops along with time and the world and whole fucking universe and he’s flying; flying through stars and past moons to heights even the angels would envy him.

 

He sighs, muscles relaxing, the shudders lessen. He opens his eyes, turns onto his side and cries as he clutches his brother’s pyjamas close to his heart. His brother who has just moved in with a boy who is far less worthy of him than James is. His brother, Albus, who has broken his heart and twisted his mind.


	8. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was wrong. All wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus Potter/ James Sirius Potter

It was wrong. All wrong.

The light playing on skin that was too fair, too pale and perfect. No scars from childhood fights that ended in toys being hurled with all the heat and rage a five year old could muster. Skin that was smooth, soft. Unused to the play of sunlight burning the memories of a summer spent swimming in the pond and climbing the tallest apple tree in Grandma and Grandpa's orchard.

The shadows bringing the pale grey eyes into sharp relief. Eyes that burned with love; a right, acceptable love that was accepted by family and public alike. Eyes that held no knowledge of his fear of lightning, no remembrance of the day they spent lying under his bed playing chess in an attempt to take his mind from the awful crash of thunder and the fear of being hit by the fearful, awesome lightening that was splitting the atmosphere asunder, tearing the sky into two wounded halves.

Fingers that trailed his body, not yet used to the feel of his skin. Fingers that didn't know how to make him squirm, that didn't know he was ticklish on his lower abdomen, that didn't know he preferred a firm, almost punishing touch. Fingers that didn't have the knowledge of how to twist in his hair, of how to gain proper purchase.

Lips that had never called him a brat, that had never told to “get the fuck out!” when he intruded, blundering in without permission, or care. Lips that traced his throat as though he were made of glass; that worshipped him, not able to see or admit his faults.

Hair, almost white, almost colourless in the dimness that pervaded the room as well as his life. Hair that was as soft as a newborn child's, straight and perfect. No kinks, or tiny curls at the nape of the neck that caused shuddering, panting breaths when they were pulled gently. No red to be seen when the light played on the darkness.

A voice that was soft, cultured and almost prim. A voice that was gentle and loving. A voice that held no tiny amount of teasing that was bred from familiarity and genuine affection. A voice that did not hold that note; that note that said “I know all your secrets. Where the bodies are buried. I know that you had a toy bunny called Snufflekins, and if you piss me off, so will everybody else. I know that you hate the dawn, for it's brash, pervading insistance that the new day will be a wonder to end all wonders. I know you love the twilight, the quiet, languid, sensual death of the day. The moment when all is only barely visible, and all those things you hide are indistinguishable from those things you allow to be seen.

 

“I know that you think of me when you fuck him, that you wish I was under you, over you, in you. You dream of my fingers bruising your sun darkened flesh, flesh that is the mirror of my own. I know you bite your lip when his cock moves in you, drawing blood that you wish was mine. Blood that is the same as yours.”

The voice wasn't James' voice.

It was wrong. All wrong.


	9. Darkness Creeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the world had come creeping in insidiously from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter

The end of the world had come creeping in insidiously from the shadows. There was no huge explosion, no nuclear bomb detonated by insane muggles. There had been no weird virus that turned people into zombies, craving flesh from the living and infecting the victims in turn. There was no apocalypse. Just darkness and shadows and fading life.

It had begun with muggles disappearing. Whole families vanishing from their homes at night, with no evidence left behind to say why. No blood splattered across the walls, belongings left exactly where they had always been. Pan were left simmering on stoves, music playing repeatedly from stereos, showers left running.

The muggle authorities had at first merely put the disappearances down to unknown factors, not too worried about it until they realised that it was happening all over the globe, with alarming regularity. Within three months, whole towns were disappearing over night. Within six, the muggle population had been decimated, mere thousands left.

The wizarding world had taken note of the disappearances, but had not worried. What did they care if a few muggles disappeared? There were so many of them after all. No, they had not cared, until it happened in their community.

Suddenly, the wizards had found that they were not immune to whatever was happening to the muggles. Their magic did not protect them from the horror that slithered in when the night fell. They were merely able to see what was taking them. Strange, misty malformed beasts pouring out of the dark corners and shadowed crevices. Men with eyes like dinner plates and hands like claws. Dogs with too many legs, too wide jaws and teeth dripping with foul smelling saliva. That they made no sound as they came merely added to their horror. The would grin and laugh, they would speak, but no sound would reach the ears of the victims.

Sometimes, there would be a survivor. A child, or an adult, there was no rhyme or reason as to why an individual was left behind. They almost always ended up in St. Mungo's; sometimes merely sitting and staring at the wall, sometimes gibbering nonsensical words. The one thing they all had in common was that, when night fell, they would scream. They would scream and beg and cry. They would scratch and tear at the skin, their eyes and pull at their hair.

Teddy Lupin knew why they screamed. He had been left behind when the Shadow Horde, as they were being called, had come for his Grandmother. He had watched as a man with one eye hanging against his cheek, pointed teeth shining with a sinister half light in a rictus grin had sunk his claws into his Grandmother. He had felt the warm, rancid breath of a wolf with many eyes and rotting flesh as it breathed in his scent; waiting for it to bite into him and drag him into the dark pantry that had been left open.

But the creature had just turned and padded silently back into the creeping dark, leaving him shaking and crying and sitting in a puddle of urine. He had gone to Hogwarts immediately, following several other wizards and witches who believed that Hogwarts was still safe.

Teddy was one of the few left, even the survivors of previous attacks had been taken when St. Mungo's was emptied. The Weasleys were all gone, they were taken when Godric's Hollow was attacked on Christmas eve, the entire village gone, no survivors other than James Potter, who was no longer the carefree boy that had loved life with a passion that others envied.

Now, James only came alive when Teddy was fucking him, whispering filth in his ear and biting until blood flowed from broken skin under his teeth. He only smiled when Teddy was sucking his cock; a grim, brittle smile that matched the rough hands that gripped multi-coloured, ever changing hair.

Now, night was drawing in, and James turned dead eyes to Teddy and said “They're coming. It's tonight. We're the last ones, and they're hungry.”

Teddy looked out of the window, over the darkened grounds of Hogwarts. He saw them walking towards the castle, gliding with an unholy grace that was just wrong when set against their appearance. They were horrifying, and yet Teddy was not afraid.

James took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the Entrance Hall. As the great door of Hogwarts opened, and darkness crept in, Teddy looked at the grotesque, butchered form of his Grandmother and smiled. James' whisper of “Dad.”accompanied the dimming of the final light, and Teddy squeezed his hand and stepped forward into the unending darkness.


	10. Wings of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly ducklings do grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy

The club was hot and smoky and filled with bodies, eerily accentuated by the strobe lighting that was creating decadent tableaus of lust and sweat and need. Scorpius felt slightly out of place, unused to such flagrant sensuality; standing in a shadowed corner and watching as Teddy ordered drinks.

"Don't flinch, don't look at the ground, look confident if you don't feel it. Remeber you're a man, a man with desires and needs and make him know you're not a kid." Scorpius muttered Al's "Rules of Seduction" over and over, trying to find the confidence to follow them from somewhere. When he had forced Teddy to agree to bringing him to this club, he thought he was prepared. He had made all the plays so far. He had kissed Teddy first. He had arranged each coffee date. But now that he knew that, if all went to plan, he would be losing his virginity tonight, all of his Malfoy/Black poise had fled, and in it place self doubt had settled; gnawing it's way through his stomach.

"Here you are, one Screwdriver." Teddy's voice was low and his breath was hot as it brushed against his ear, sending little sparks of pleasure along Scorpius' nerves. Teddy looked edible, Scorpius decided. His trousers were indecently tight across his gorgeous arse. His black shirt fit him just right, the dove grey tie just loose enough that, with the top button untied, it hinted at the perfect skin underneath. Skin that was just calling out to be licked and bitten.

Belatedly, Scorpius realised Teddy had spoken while he had been drooling embarassingly over Teddy's neck.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

"I said, if you've finished that, d'you want to dance?" Teddy replyed, a small smile turning the right corner of lips upward. He looked......lascivious, Scorpius decided, when he smiled like that. This would not do at all. No Sir.

Grabbing Teddy's hand as he slammed his empty glass down on the nearest table, he dragged Teddy over to the dance floor, sliding between the writhing, hot bodies and spinning round to grab Teddy and pull him close. As he pushed his groin into Teddy, feeling suddenly lightheaded at the contact, he saw Teddy's lascivious smile and raised him a filthy smirk. Teddy's eyes were wide, and as Scorpius ground their bodies together, he could feel Teddy's erection brushing against his. Scorpius could feel the bass, vibrations running up his legs right to his cock.

Teddy's fingers tightened around his upper arms as he leant down and hissed "My place. Now." into Scorpius' ear. Scorpius agreed and, as one, they turned and left through the open door.

===================================================================================

As they apparated into Teddy's flat, Teddy still grasping his arms, Scorpius stumbled slightly. He was saved from falling when Teddy pulled him up and took his lips in a bruising, desperate kiss. He tasted like apples, mint and smoke; Scorpius had never tasted anything better. A moan ripped from his mouth as Teddy pulled Scorpius' tight black t-shirt over his head and started to undo the button flies on his jeans. Scorpius kicked off his shoes, and Teddy knelt down to remove his jeans and socks. Once the offending items were gone, Teddy raised his head and gazed over Scorpius naked body. His moan of "Fucking. Beautiful." nearly caused Scorpius' legs to give way. 

Scorpius grabbed the dove grey tie, dragged Teddy up from his knees. His breath came out in little pants as Teddy's lips grazed a trail straight up from his knees to his neck, all the while skirting round the areas Scorpius wanted touched most.

"Bedroom." Teddy growled, dragging Scorpius through a door and down a small hallway. Scorpius had a moment to wonder just how much of the Werewolf had travelled from Remus Lupin to his son, before he was dragged though yet another door and pushed gently but firmly down onto a bed. As he lay there, resting on his elbows, one legs bent at the knee and smilling up coquettishly, he realised just how gorgeous Teddy was. 

Stood, fully dressed, trousers undone but still up, Teddy looked wild and untamed. His eyes were almost frightening, looking like they had a thunderstorm deep within their depths. His hair was black, tipped with a deep burgundy, highlights moving sinuously though it. As Teddy undressed quickly, ripping several buttons off his shirt in the process, Scorpius wondered if this, the loss of his virginity in this way, with this man, would ruin him for ever.

Suddenly, Teddy was there, gloriously naked and pressed up against his side. His hands were everywhere, trailing pathways of fire along Scorpius' ribs, pinching Scorpius nipples gently. His tongue was moving first down Scorpius' neck, swirling round his nipples before they were taken between teeth and nipped gently. As Teddy moved further down his body, worshipping it with finger and mouth, Scorpius could help the small thrusts his hips made from desperation and a need to be touched.

Teddy's answering chuckle made him whine from the understanding that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Next time, Scorp, I promise, but If I suck you now, you wont last, and I want you to come when I'm inside you. I want to feel you tremble and come apart on my cock."

"Oh......Gods....Please." Scorpius moaned as the thought of Teddy being inside him, thrusting hard almost made him lose control and come there and then.

A mumbled spell later and Teddy's lube covered finger was slowly making it's way into Scorpius' arse. It burned slightly, and then a bit more as Teddy added another finger; seemingly unable to wait much longer. As he twisted and Scissored his fingers, Scorpius threw his head back and lost all pride.

"Please..." he begged, "Morganna's tit's Ted, please fuck me. Pleasepleasepleaseplease." 

"Shhhh," Teddy whispered as he placed a pillow under Scorpius'backside, raising his hips slightly. Scorpius felt something bigger and wider than fingers at his entrance, and he gripped the bedsheets, catching Teddy's gaze as he did. As Teddy pushed into him slowly, he bit his lip , fisted the bedsheets tighter and wrapped his legs around Teddy's waist.

It burned, and it hurt slightly, and it was fucking amazing because it was Teddy, and he was inside him. As he began to thrust gently, Teddy brushed against something inside him that shot straight to his cock. Scorpius cried out and threw his head back. As Teddy pulled out slowly and slammed back into him, Scorpius couldn't keep himself from moving in time with the thrusts.

"Tight....Gods, so tight....Scorp.....love you ....so good." Teddy muttered, eyes closed and fingers gripping Scorpius hips almost uncomfortably tight.

"Ted......" Scorpius hissed.

Teddy's thrust became harder and wilder, and he grasped Scorpius' cock in his hand and stoked in time with the movement of his cock inside Scorpius' arse. Scorpius' orgasm came upon him quickly, in a rush of fire from his toes to his head, his seed coating his lower abdomen. He shuddered as Teddy smiled and bent over to lick Scorpius' come from his stomach before sitting upright once more. Teddy's head fell back and he growled, low and rumbling, as he came.

================================================================================= 

As they lay in bed post clean up, Scorpius smiled and turned to face Teddy. 

"Well, the ugly duckling feels like a swan now." he said, before drifting off to sleep, and dreams of white wings and grey fur.


	11. Christmas Chaos, or How Lily Learned To Find Better Minions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning, Lily had found, was easy when you had competent minions. Anyone other than ALbus and Hugo really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, suggested Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley/Albus Severus Potter.

Planning, Lily had found, was easy when you had competent minions, who were able to see towards the end result and see the logical steps in between. Planning with Hugo Weasley and Albus Potter was about as easy as stopping a greased up, frothing mouth angry pig in a passageway with only a two inch long stick and some tangled up string.

It wasn't that they thick. Hugo for instance had inherited the best of his mother and father. His mother's ability to remember verbatim anything she read and heard was strong in Hugo, and his father's ability to see right to the heart of the matter and strike with unflinching aim (admittedly a trait Uncle Ron had only developed once past the ravages of puberty) was one of her favourite things about Hugo. He had also, Lily believed, risen to such intellectual heights, that he frequently found hitherto unknown pockets of condensed stupidity.

Albus was as cunning and as sly as any Slytherin could be, but with a temper that, when things went wrong (which they usually did, re: Hugo and pockets of stupidity) could be relied upon to inform the surrounding area of everything that was planned, that was about to happen and what had gone wrong, to a distance of at least 50 miles. His mother's temper had been joined by, and often egged on by, their Grandmother's. That both women were rumoured to be spawn of a disgusting union between Banshee and mortal was no surprise.

Putting two such people together never goes well, even when they're relegated to status of minion. That Lily had no choice but to use the two was annoying. Annoying enough that if Lily had to listen to one more minute of their discussion (read – argument) on whether tea would taste different if it was coloured pink, she would no doubt end up in Azkaban for killing them, preferably by shoving their wands up both of their arse and setting of a timed Reducto.

Although Al would probably enjoy that....

Her first choices for any plotting of nefarious schemes would usually be Rose, Teddy, Lorcan and Lysander, but all of those were out. Rose was so utterly caught up in her budding romance with Fenella Finnegan that Lily suspected those pockets of stupidity were, in fact parasitic, with a taste for Weasley brain matter. Although that tentacle curse they had perfected made Lily wonder just how kinky those girls were.

Lorcan and Lysander were off Snorcack Hunting, but everyone knew that “Snorcack Hunting” was merely a front for the fact they were attempting to shag each other in every major city on the globe. They had so far managed London, Paris, Berlin, Brussels and Tokyo. Lily was impressed, and thought that the Scamander Circuit could become just as popular as the Hogwarts Circuit. The postcards she had received, and in one case a copy of the Notice of Official Pardon from the French government told her that they were having the time of their lives. Or at least the most scandalous time of their lives.

And Teddy. Well, Teddy was out due to the fact that he was one of the targets of “The Plan.”

At last, “The Plan” was ready for implementation. Lily had always known that James, who just so happened to be her favourite brother, was closer to Teddy than anyone else. When they were younger, he had idolised Teddy, and had been utterly distraught to realise that Teddy's abilities were not learn-able.

When James had been given the Quidditch Captaincy, Teddy received the first letter. When James was made prefect, Teddy knew first. When James decided to come out, it was to Teddy. When Teddy had split up with Victoire (and wasn't that a fine old time in the extended Weasley-Potter family) James had smirked and his eyes shone with a happiness that Lily had not seen for a long time.

Yes, Lily knew that James and Teddy were close. She also knew that they both wanted to be closer, but for some reason were afraid to take that final step. Bloody cowards, making her do all the work for them. Still, Lily mused, they'll owe me for this. Owe me big. 

The plan was perfect in it's simplicity, which was lucky, as simple was the best she'd managed with Al and Hugo. Tonight was Family Dinner Night, as always on Christmas Eve. The Potter's dining room had been extended to fit everyone in. There would be eating, shouting, laughing. There would be dancing and drinking after, as other guests arrived. The Finnegans, the Macmillans, the Thomases and more. Once everyone was liberally oiled, it would be time.

Target Anal Retentive (Teddy) was to be lured into the garden shed by Hugo, using a ruse as yet to be decided. Target Filthy Slob (James) was also to be lured to the shed by Al, using the simple sibling attack and run away ruse. Once both Targets were in place, the shed would be locked and sealed by Lily's personal, self created locking charm. They had already made the shed ready, transfiguring an old sack into a soft, comfy bed, soft lighting and a timed howler ready to go off and gently scream at the Targets to get over themselves and shag before they become so miserable that it begins to affect everyone else. The carefully concealed mirrors would them relay everything that happened to a large mirror in Lily's bedroom.

 

******************************************************************

 

Victoire was watching Teddy. Victoire enjoyed watching Teddy, as everything he did ended up in The Dossier. The Dossier was full of interesting observations, such as the the fact that Teddy chewed food on the right side of mouth, and that his eye twitched slightly when Aunt Ginny spoke of Mr. Lupin (Senior and Deceased. Victoire understood this, as dead people were both boring and slightly gross.)

Victoire had a plan. Victoire had decided that it was time for Teddy to stop being so stupid, and to come back to her. She had purchased the most beautiful underwear she could find; a corset, knickers and garter set in a pale pink coral silk. She had arranged her bedroom to be conducive to seduction, and had gotten an illegal, untraceable portkey from Uncle George. All she had to do was get Teddy alone and set the portkey off. Once he saw her, nearly naked, he would crumble, he would take her and he would be hers. The magic inhibiting handcuffs she'd liberated from Auror Headquarters when she visited Uncle Harry last week were just there for fun. Really.

A small giggle slipped past her lips as she thought about the coming evening's delights, unaware that she was being observed.

 

*****************************************************************

James knew Victoire was up to something, and whenever she was attempting to think, Teddy was involved somehow. The last time she'd had that slightly constipated look on her face, she had been concocting an unbelievably bizarre attempt to win back Teddy's affections. 

From what he could remember, as he'd tried to obliviate himself and managed to only remove tiny parts of the memory (and strangely, most of his third year at Hogwarts), she had, for some reason sent Teddy a real, living baby; upon which she had charmed wings and sparkles, with a note saying that their child needed his father. The fact that child was a. female, b. “borrowed” from a muggle maternity ward, and c. black, didn't seem to make any difference to Victoire.

The ensuing chaos had been hilarious though. Uncle Bill had panicked and sprouted fur in the middle of the lunar month, Aunt Fleur had thrown fireballs at Uncle Bill, saying that Victoire's “unreasoning belief that she can do whatever she wants without reason or necessary sanity” was all his fault. Grandma Molly had cried and cooed over the baby, saying that Teddy and Victoire had created an actual angel, and Dad had locked himself in his study and refused to come out until Uncle Bill had sorted the whole mess out.

Teddy's response was swift and peacefully brutal. He'd had Victoire arrested for stalking, had a restraining order taken out on her and hired Aunt Hermione to try to have Victoire admitted to an asylum. They failed in their committal attempt, but only just.

Yes, James needed to keep an eye on Victoire tonight. Bloody family dinners. The Gods were truly cruel to have invented them.

 

***********************************************************

 

It was all going wrong. Lily was running, along with Hugo and Al towards the high pitched scream that was coming from, she guessed, Teddy's mouth. James' voice joined Teddy's, loudly declaring that if Victoire (it could only be Victoire) didn't get her hands off Teddy right now he would “rip your tits off and make you eat them raw, you depraved, bony kneed freak show from the deepest depths of Hell!”

Off to the left, Al sniggered at the somewhat inventive threat. Hugo repeated it under his breath, trying to memorise it for the next time Scorpius Malfoy tried to curse him.

When the three rounded the corner into James' bedroom, the tableau they were confronted with was nothing short of hilarious. Teddy was backed up into a corner of the room, eyes and hair white and skin a pale green. Victoire was lay spread eagled across the bed, wearing the most frilly piece of lingerie Lily had ever seen, in a colour only a simpering Regency virgin would wear. James was towering over her, face red, eyes wide and spittle flying from his mouth as he elaborated on the tit ripping torture he was about to rain down upon her. In one of his wildly waving hands was a silver comb, which Lily guessed was charmed for some reason.

Taking control, Lily sent Al down to their Dad's study to get his secret, and therefore known by everyone, pair of Auror handcuffs. She told Hugo to go to Teddy and try to bring him round, without laughing at the terror struck look of horror on his face. She moved towards the bed, grabbed James and dragged him away from Victoire and sitting him on the desk chair, pinning him there with a look that promised pain and torment should he move.

When Al returned, out of breath and still laughing, Lily quickly placed the handcuffs on Victoire and, just to be safe, tied her to the bed post with two of James' belts. Victoire's shouting was silenced quickly, the silencing spell coming from a revived Teddy.

Thinking quickly, Lily grabbed Teddy's and James' hands, dragging them from the room and declaring that they needed to calm down and that there was some booze in the shed that she, Al and Hugo were planning to keep to themselves. Hugo agreed quickly, while Al was still busy laughing at Victoire.

Finally at the shed, Lily, was nearly out of patience. She shoved them roughly in, cast the locking charm and walked swiftly back towards the house, Al and Hugo trailing in her wake. Right now, she was past caring if Teddy and James got it sorted or not; the plan had been ruined and Victoire's exploits were going to cause hell on in the family, yet again.

Hugo's hand slipped into hers as they walked into her bedroom, Al locking the door as he entered last. Sitting on the bed, she activated the mirror and was confronted by the image of a half naked Teddy kissing James as though the world was about to end. Her smug smile slipped slightly as she felt soft lips on the back of her neck and a gentle hand moving slowly up her leg. Looking down at Al's messy hair resting against her thigh, dark and bold against her pale skin, she smiled again, tender and accepting.

She supposed they had earned this reward, all of them. Idiots they may be, but she really did love them.


	12. Old Gods and Older Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter. Halloween drabble, Character Death.

He was ready. The markings were perfectly scored into the warped, old wood that called itself flooring. The red candles burned strongly in the stuffy room. The blood in the bowl was fresh, poured from his own wrist, a sacrifice to an Old God and even older magic. The whispering of the wind outside mixed with the lyrical cadence of words that spilled from his lips, words from an almost lost language found in a forbidden book that he found during one of his trawls through his family library.

 

As his voice rose, louder and louder, echoing in the sudden silence, the candles guttered and went out, plunging the room into darkness.

 

“Teddy. Teddy love, what are you doing? This is wrong. Necromancy is wrong. You know it is.” The voice brought tears to Teddy's eyes, his throat felt tight, his breath cut off.

 

“James? James, is that you? I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen, please, please forgive me. I miss you so much. I don't.....I don't know how to go on. All I can think of is finding a way to get you back. To see you again. I can't go on like this, I need you James. James.....I'm coming. Wait for me, I'm, coming.”

 

James' watched fearfully as Teddy brought the ceremonial dagger, the very sharp ceremonial dagger to his throat, moving it quickly, slicing open his neck and allowing the blood to pour quickly from his throat. His ghostly fingers reached forward, trying to grip Teddy's wrist, trying to stop him. It was no good.

 

James bent down by Teddy, looking into his eyes as the spark of life faded.

 

“Jamie?” Teddy's voice sounded scared.

 

“It's okay Teds. I'm with you now, Love, I'll take care of you.” Teddy reached out and took hold of James' hand, squeezed it once and smiled as they faded out of sight.


	13. Zombie Merry-Go-Round.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wasn't sure why she was standing here, surrounded by the shambling, rotting undead that traipsed along Godric's Hollow high street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Drabble. No pairing.

Lily wasn't sure why she was standing here, surrounded by the shambling, rotting undead that traipsed along Godric's Hollow high street. They ignored her, merely moving uncertainly in one direction, then another. They didn't seem to hunger after her brain, they didn't seem to want to devour her flesh, they just....wandered about moaning quietly to themselves. Sometimes, they bumped into one another, which led to an almost comedic sight. They would wave their arms and legs, groan more loudly than normal and end up falling over.

 

“Lils! I've got him!” The shout came from their house, the home they'd abandoned when it became clear that the contagion had Godric's Hollow firmly in it's grasp.

 

Lily ran over to the spot that Albus' voice had came from, running into the back garden and quickly finding Albus. He was crouched down in front of what appeared to be a filthy bundle of rags. At a closer glance, it became clear that the rags housed James, her eldest and favourite brother. He had a daisy chain around his head, although it was drooping slightly to left due to the fact that James' left ear had apparently fallen off.

 

As James' yellowing, runny eyes looked at her, and a strange garbled noise fell from his lips, she sighed. They'd just have to put him with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy in the henhouse. She took James' hand and pulled gently, mentally listing all the other family members they needed to find, and wondering Scorpius would enlarge the henhouse for her. Her Dad was off trying to find the Bokor, or Bokors who were responsible for the contagion. Her job was to play Zombie guard/Zoo keeper.

 

Blood may be thicker than water, but Lily wished that pus was less whiffy.


End file.
